


More Disney Movies for Us

by ScryProcion



Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: When Marcin “Jankos” Jankowski asks you to watch a Disney movie with him, there’s a reason why you have to say no.Or: the way an ADC and his jungler manage to fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson
Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	More Disney Movies for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTired/gifts).



> Hello there <3
> 
> This is a little work of mine, inspired by the number on Jankless fan Miss_Tired. 
> 
> She says it's good, and that enough to share. Many thanks to her, scorpia_tiger and justasealion for having pushed me posting my little works. And a big shoutout to my beta, Jungah <3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

When Marcin “Jankos” Jankowski asks you to watch a Disney movie with him, there’s a reason why you have to say no.

The problem was that Martin hadn’t realized at that point, and he said yes the first time. After that, he felt like he couldn’t back out, not that he wanted to anyways.

Thinking back on it now, the Swede realizes that he is starting to forget some of the cartoons they’ve watched together. Not the memories that came from them though. Those are too precious to forget.

~~~

It started with “The Aristocats”. Marcin proposed it because: “I love cats! And people similar to cats! Like YOU! You give off strong cat vibes.” His flirting was so damn soft that Martin had no choice but to yield and sit next to his jungler on the couch in the G2 living room.

To be completely fair, before saying this, the Pole had cast himself down onto the floor at Martin’s feet after scrimms begging for some company, because “No one ever spends TIME with me on this TEAM, I am so ALONE!”. And while his former teammates have developed the ability to ignore him, Martin’s heart broke and he agreed (perhaps while cooing at his adorable pout). Damn.

For the first couple minutes of the movie, however, the jungler was suspiciously silent. But no sooner had the thought entered his mind when the latter suddenly outburst ended in a loud performance of a live version of _Everybody Wants to be a Cat_ , and Martin instantly regretted jinxing it.

The aforementioned performance was enough to destroy half of the living room, pillows (used as random musical instruments during the song) flung everywhere, the little table in front of the couch overturned, their snacks now in every corner of the room. 

Martin had to help him clean the mess after the movie finished. After it, his jungler chuckled, embarrassed and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck: “I think… This is probably the first and the last time you’ll watch a movie with me, huh?”

The ADC barely stifled a giggle, but mentally admitted to himself that he had enjoyed having more time to spend with his jungler.

~~~

The next week, after a particularly tough day of scrimms, the only thing Martin wanted was to have a wholesome evening, snuggled on the couch watching a cute movie. No angst, no drama, only fluff for him, thank you very much.

However, his jungler seemed to disagree with his idea, since he jumped onto the couch next to him, distracted Martin by pinching his cheeks and dropping a flirty line, and stole the remote control to play “The Lion King” on Disney+.

Of course, Martin would have never admitted that he sometimes just wants to be cuddled and babied, so he swallowed hard, knowing that in that current mood he is pretty much screwed, and found himself a good position on the other side of the couch firmly tucked into his blanket.

Hopefully he’ll be able to hide his emotions.

Nonetheless, at Mufasa’s death he cried so pitifully that the jungler couldn’t help but come and cuddle him for the rest of the movie, ignoring the Swede’s attempts to dissuade him by sobbing “No it’s fine. Mufasa is in lions heaven now… I’m really ok…”. 

Marcin had stroked his hair so gently that, in the end, Martin gave up and snuggled up against him instead of the unsympathetic couch. 

The thing that had impressed him more though was that Marcin didn’t say a word the entire time, only chuckling at funny parts and tightening his grip on his ADC’s body in the struggling moments.

Anyways, at the time, Martin was too focused on readjusting his position to think more about it.

~~~

Eventually, on a lazy Sunday afternoon spent in boredom, Marcin regained his words while watching “Frozen” to spoil him with so many compliments about how much he is the perfect King in the North, as well as the male version of Elsa, that Martin blushed so red that it was impossible not to notice. 

The jungler grinned and cooed, understanding Martin was enjoying his praises, and showered him with even more. Martin couldn’t even find his voice to reply.

“If I stare at you intensely enough, I think I can see snowflakes sparkling all around you!” 

“Yeah, you’re such a STRONG princess!”

“I am Olaf, by the way.”

“No wait, I wanna be Anna so you can save me with your LOVE!”

“You’re so fierce and stoic, I wonder how you will be if you loosen it a little!”

At that, only because the jungler was being way too nice to him, Martin lay down on the couch, his head on Marcin’s lap, hoping for more pets and Marcin’s fingers in his hair. That was the only method he could think about to show Marcin he was trying to be a better teammate too.

As soon as he lay down, Marcin’s endless stream of words sputtered to a halt. When the Swede glanced at him, pleading him with his eyes for some sort of affirmation or approval, the jungler smiled so widely that Martin had to look away. Then, he was granted his pets. 

Martin was not proud of the delighted moan he let escape from his lips, but it was fine.

The coup de grace was the Pole kissing him on his nose after it, however.

~~~

After a 2-0 weekend, Martin found enough courage to shyly ask the jungler for “Tangled”. The latter nodded eagerly, pulling him by his hand to the couch.

During the movie, Martin thought privately that Marcin is what made him see the light again. 

The problem was that he had accidentally said it out loud as well, and the jungler’s face was so cute and pure and lovely that Martin couldn’t help but smile back. 

Except only a moment later he realized what he just did and ducked behind a pillow, cheeks burning. The Pole, however, hadn’t been able to stop smiling for the rest of the movie, so maybe it was not that bad.

He even made a joke (“I find too much of myself in that horse”) to make him burst into laughter and forget the pillow he was using as a shield. So, once again, everything was fine.

Even if Martin wished he could have a kiss, it was still ok.

~~~

Apparently, the jungler was able to read his mind, because with “The Princess and The Frog”, of course, he jumped out with the idea that Martin’s kiss would’ve been able to free him from the curse of not being able to play Lee Sin. The ADC at first laughed so hard he had to fight to breathe. But then he realized Marcin was serious, and that he was approaching him with an almost predatorial glare in his sparkling eyes.

Martin ran away, dodging the Pole's attempt to pin him on the couch. He was chased by the jungler all across the gaming house until the latter managed to reach him and trap him between his body and the door of Martin’s room. They stared at each other, breathless, for a while, blue eyes in blue eyes, their raised heartbeats audible from their closeness.

Martin could spend years appreciating every small detail of his jungler’s soft face. He swallowed hard, realising he didn’t want to break free from the Pole’s trap, his hands on either side of his face on the door.

The Swede, realising he couldn’t stand a moment more without doing something stupid (as declaring his love for his jungler), jumped on Marcin, still gasping for air, and kissed him on the cheek before finding the door handle, opening the door, and disappearing inside his room.

As if in a perfect clichè, he let his body fall on his bed, sighing in a way which seemed dangerously similar to that of a boy in love.

~~~

After that, they calmed down a little, only to later find themselves watching “Inside Out”, cause they couldn’t help it. They always found a way to watch a Disney movie together.

At the scene where Bing Bong vanishes, Martin bursted into tears and sobbed so loudly, desperately wishing he was less emotional and less pathetic, that Marcin ended up pulling his body onto his lap to comfort him. 

Martin sniffled till the end, snuggling on his jungler, his face hidden in the other’s neck, until the jungler carried him like a small koala to his bed, tucking him in his covers before wishing him goodnight.

That was when Marcin asked him a goodnight kiss.

Not that he would ever admit it if you asked him.

(The kiss was brief and soft, just a gentle touch on his forehead, the smile of the Pole appreciable in it).

Martin closed his eyes, sighing from delight, and when he reopened them his jungler was gone. The ADC hugged his pillow the whole night, desiring a very special teammate of him bigspooning him.

~~~

They watched “The Emperor's New Groove” together when Martin asked Marcin for some fun after a tough loss. The movie was for sure very enjoyable and funny by itself, but Martin knew he wouldn’t have laughed so hard without his jungler by his side.

And it was with their laughing soothing his hurt pride and soul, that he found himself staring at the Pole, charmed. He couldn’t help but think of how much he was lucky to have him.

He giggled sillily, attracting Marcin’s attention, who smiled widely at him. Martin answered with an equally wide smile, and he dove in Marcin’s arms as soon as he opened them.

The ADC laid his head on the Pole’s shoulder, relieved.

Marcin laid his head on his, and everything was perfect again.

~~~

When they decided on “Tarzan”, after Jankos lost a bet of carrying a scrimm with Evelynn, Marcin imitating the gorilla's growl was what caused Martin to laugh until the tears, and blurt out a spontaneous: “Oh, God, I love you!”

The jungler’s stunned face was the only thing that prevented him from fleeing to his room immediately out of shame and embarrassment. That, and the fact that Marcin hugged him so tightly he couldn't do it anyways. 

~~~

After a content day, Marcin proposed “Hercules”, and who was Martin to say not to anything in the first place.

Although the sentence “ _People always do crazy things when they're in love”_ made Martin realize Marcin has become his Hercules, his hero, he did nothing about it, still worried about the consequences. It’s not like he knows if the jungler loves him back, right?

The Swede tried to ignore how much his heart was pushing him to join Marcin singing “A whole new world”, during “Aladdin”, after the jungler offered him a hand, whispering “Do you trust me?”

Martin had wanted to shout “Yes, recklessly”.

He restrained himself to just nod and let himself be led into the living room and through the steps of a dance. The ADC had never felt so loved as he did in Marcin’s arms, like that.

~~~

When Marcin asked him to watch “The Beauty and The Beast”, remarking that he could see them in the couple, with Martin being Belle, of course, Martin gave up.

He kissed him with all his love.

Finally.

~~~

Martin opens his eyes, rubbing his face to chase away the sleep against a rough cloth. A G2 jersey. He flinches, wondering what he is doing and where he is.

“You know, I always say you’re a princess, but you don’t have to prove me right by playing every one of them in the movies we watch together during them, I am pretty sure it’s true anyways!” Marcin chuckles, pointing towards the screen in front of the couch they’re snuggled on, in which “The Sleeping Beauty” is playing.

“Oh, shit, sorry! I was so tired…” Martin whines softly, pressing up against the Pole’s body.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Did you have good dreams?” The jungler pinches his cheek lovely.

“The best ones… I dreamt our love story.” The Swede leans in the other’s hand, kissing his palm.

“Aww, I love you!”

“I love you too.”

They smile at each other, sharing a small kiss.

Martin closes his eyes again. But before doing that, his eyes lay upon a Pringles tube, shown on the top of Marcin’s cupboard.

He has to hide his giant smile on the Pole’s neck, blushing at the memories the little object brings back. 

Apparently, the Swede is good at kneeling down and proposing himself, good enough to gain a spot of honour on his boyfriend’s cupboard at least. 

“Do you know what’s the BEST about Disney movies?” Marcin begins to caress his back, making him basically purr at the touch.

“No, what?” He murmurs, barely still awake.

“They keep coming out! So basically, we’re ENDGAME!”

Martin’s in love laughs probably are audible by the whole gaming house, but it’s not as if it’s anything new.

After all, Martin has never been so happy as with his adorable, clumsy and messy Marcin.

**Author's Note:**

> New diagnosi of diabetes when?
> 
> Let me know in the comments <3


End file.
